


I Missed You

by naturesreject



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing, always aftercare my guys, just let me have this fantasy, listen i like writing dom spencer i know its a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturesreject/pseuds/naturesreject
Summary: Spencer has been gone for a bit longer than usual, and the reader is in a playful mood when he gets home.





	I Missed You

You were sitting on the couch in the living room of your apartment, a hot cup of tea in your hands. A sound caught your attention from near the door, and you quickly realized it was the sound of the door being unlocked. You quickly placed your cup on the small coffee table before rushing to the door to greet your boyfriend, Spencer, who had been out of town for a few weeks for a case that was assigned to the BAU. Before he could even fully open the door, you wrapped your arms around him and let your head rest on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for the best hugs. 

       "Missed me?" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. You tried to restrain from returning the smile as you were in a particularly playful mood. You removed your arms from around him and crossed them. 

       "Not at all," you joked. Obviously, you had missed him as much as someone could miss their significant other after not seeing them for several days. "I didn't even realize you were gone," you continued, turning away from Spencer to hide the smile that was now apparent on your face. 

       "Uh-huh, sure," He mocked, coming up and hugging you from behind. His hands traveled under the over-sized t-shirt of his you were wearing as pajamas and stopped on your breasts. He gripped one of them tightly in his hands and gently nipped at your neck. "You didn't even miss me doing this?" He questioned. You sharply inhaled, trying your best to keep your composure.

       "Oh, I've been managing on my own," you said, trying to keep your voice steady. A sound that was a mix between a scoff and a growl escaped Spencer's throat, sending a shiver up your spine. You smiled, knowing exactly what you were doing to him. As much as you loved how sweet and enchanting he was naturally, it was fun to provoke him, especially after several days without seeing him. You thought that you had antagonized him enough to get him going, but he simply removed his arms from around you and started walking towards the kitchen. 

       "Hm, seems like you were just fine without me then," he said, shrugging his shoulders. You watched him as he walked away, trying to figure out how to recover your plan after he had played it off so easily. He pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, not even bothering to make eye contact with you when he turned back around.

       "Spence... baaabbe," you dragged out your pet name from him, but got no reaction. You walked over to him and attempted to pull him into a kiss, but he stood just far enough above you that he could easily evade your lips. You pouted at his refusal to kiss you.

       "Nope," he said simply. "Whining isn't going to work, especially if you didn't miss me." He teased. You stood in front of him as he leaned against the countertop. It was obvious how hard he was trying to contain his excitement. Seeing you flustered was one of his favorite things.

       "Awe, come on, Spence... I was just teasing you," you whined. "I really missed you a lot." 

       "Did you really?" He asked. You nodded your head. His previously playful expression turned darker. "Then prove it to me," he demanded. You immediately felt a knot in your gut as the excitement started building up. You walked closer to him, but he only moved away from your touch. "Prove it to me... without touching me," he elaborated. You cocked your head to the side, confused as to what he was talking about. He smirked, taking your hand in his and guiding you to the bedroom.

       As you entered the room, Spencer let go of you. "Sit," he commanded. You glanced at the bed, but he spoke again before you could even move. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I want... Sit in the chair,” he elaborated. You walked over to the plush chair that sat in the corner of your room and quickly sat down. You stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

      "Since you were apparently... ah, how did you put it? 'Managing on your own'?" he put air quotes around the phrase, clearly mocking you, "then I'm sure you can get yourself off on your own again."

       "Oh, come on, you're joking right?" you laughed a bit. You got up off of the chair and walked over to him. You grabbed the silk tie that was still around his neck, running your fingers over the smooth fabric.

       "Do I look like I'm joking?" he practically growled. Your laughter stopped. He walked towards you until you were backed into a wall, his arms on either side of you, blocking you from moving. "You greeted me with bratiness just to get me into this mood, am I correct?” He asked you. All you could do was nod your head. “Then I expect you to listen to every word I say,” he said, staring into your eyes.

       "I'm sorry," you said quietly, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at your lips. "I can make it up to you, though." You reached for the growing bulge in his pants, but before your hand could make contact, he grabbed your hand to stop you.

       "You already know what to do," he leaned in close to your ear, "so stop stalling." You nodded and walked back over to the chair. You began pulling down your panties. "No, don't take them off," Spencer said, stopping you in your tracks. "I think I want to see just how soaked you can get those panties." 

       You sat down on the chair, bringing one of your legs to rest on the arm rest to allow you better access. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes dark with lust. As one of your hands went up your shirt to begin pulling on your nipples, the other went downwards. Through your panties, you began rubbing your clit, feeling Spencer's eyes follow your every move.

       The friction caused by your panties was maddening, but not enough to bring you to your edge. However, whenever you hand tried reaching under the fabric, Spencer stopped you. You rubbed yourself through your panties for what felt like forever. No matter how hard or fast, it just wasn't enough. 

       "Spence... please, I need you," you begged, your fingers still working at your clit. He laughed at your desperate state.

       "Huh, I thought you said you were just fine on your own, though?" he teased. Your panties were absolutely soaked at this point. “Keep going,” he commanded. You kept up the pace, your orgasm building ever so slowly. When you thought you were finally at the edge, Spencer stood up and grabbed your hands to stop you.

       "Go lie on the bed," he commanded, his hungry eyes piercing right through you. After you had lied down, he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself so his face was just above yours. "I want you to taste yourself," he said in your ear. You reached a hand into your panties, moving your finger along your slit, and brought it to your mouth. You sucked on your finger, keeping your eyes locked on Spencer's. "Not enough," he said simply. Before you knew what was happening, he had pulled your panties down your legs and shoved them in your mouth. He laughed when you gagged a bit. "That's better." 

       You quickly took the panties out of your mouth, but Spencer’s expression made it clear that that was a mistake. "I thought it was quite obvious that I wanted those in there," he teased. "I guess I'll just have to make them stay if you can’t follow my directions." He got up and grabbed a few things from the top drawer of his dresser. A ball gag and some silk ropes. He walked back over to you and shoved your panties back in your mouth. He fastened the ball gag around your head. Spencer smiled at his work, but he wasn't finished. “Put your hands above your head... Now,” he demanded. He tied both of your wrists together and then above your head. 

       "I'm not going to separate your legs," he started, "because that would ruin the game that we're going to play." He crawled down so his face was positioned between your legs, his warm breath driving you wild. "I'm going to eat you out, but you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to." The game seemed simple enough to you. Without warning, though, he flicked your clit, causing you to cry out in pleasure and your legs to instinctively close. "But every time you do that, I'll stop and start over the time before you can cum," he said, a devilish grin spread wide across his face. You groaned into the gag, attempting to protest. "I'm sorry? What was that? I can't quite understand you when you don't speak up," he mocked you. 

       He began going down on you, starting gentle. He places sweet kissed on your thighs and hips. When he wasn’t getting the reaction he wanted from you, he began using a new tactic. He bit down on your thigh, causing your legs to spring inwards. "I must say I’m a bit disappointed that you only made it this far on the first round,” he teased.

       You whined at the absence of his soft mouth against your skin, but he waited for you to calm down before starting again. Only this time, he didn’t start slow. Spencer went right into vigorously leaving bite marks and quickly darkening hickies all over your thighs. He finally began running his tongue across your slit, making you bearly scream into the gag. Your legs were shaking, but you tried your hardest to keep them open.

       His tongue worked in harmony with his fingers, constantly changing up their positions. He moved his mouth up to your clit, moving his fingers to work at your insides. He gently sucked at your clit, causing you to moan loudly, small tears forming at the corners of your eyes from the over stimulation. "You're almost there, baby," he reassured as he began to work even more relentlessly. "Any time you're ready, dear," he said sweetly. Not even a moment later you fell over the edge, your hips bucking upwards. You were almost glad the gag was there, or else you might have scared the neighbors. 

       As you came down from your orgasm, he slowed down and began peppering the area with soft kisses. He trailed his kisses up your stomach and chest until he was right above you. He kissed your forehead gently before he began undoing the restraints. He took the gag off first, removing the panties from your mouth along with it. He placed a gentle kiss on your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. He smiled gently. "You did such a good job, sweetheart," he said as he undid the ties around your wrists. He gently massaged your entire arm, making sure the ropes didn't hurt too bad. "Wait here," he said sweetly, planting another soft kiss on your forehead.

       He left the room, but came back moments later carrying a small box, a wet washcloth, a glass of ice water, and your favorite blanket slung over his shoulders. You sat up, groaning a bit when you did. "Just relax, I'll take care of everything," he assured you as he handed you the cup of water. He took the washcloth and wiped your entire body down, cleaning up the sweat and other bodily fluids. He took a brush from the box and ran it through your messy hair, making sure there was none stuck to your face. He placed gentle kisses all over your shoulders and neck, making sure to let you know how much he loved you after each one. 

       He took a bottle of your favorite lotion out of the box and gently rubbed it all over you, making sure to massage your back and shoulders when he began applying it there. You loved the after care almost more than the sex, and it was almost twice as intimate. When he was done with the lotion, he reached for his phone. Knowing it always helped calm you down, he played thunderstorm noises. Spencer wrapped you in the blanket he brought, smiling brightly at you. The two of you lied down, facing each other. He was back to his normal sweet self after you had worked him up. 

       "I missed you," you said, very serious this time. 

       "I missed you, too," he replied. "I'm sorry if I was too much," he quickly apologized. No matter how confident he was in the moment, he always feared be had gone to far afterwards  

       "Hey, don't worry about it," you assured him. "You know I would've told you to stop if it was too intense, and I didn't ever even think of telling you to stop. It's okay, I promise," you smiled. He smiled brightly, pulling you into a soft, sweet kiss before the two of you quieted down and quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
